Love Is The Only True Light
by Negimafan999
Summary: Natsumi starts to feel her true feelings for Kotaro, but will she tell him how she really feels or will Natsumi continue to keep her feelings bottled up? KotaroXNatsumi. Story Complete!
1. Natsumi's Feelings

**I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

_**Love Is The Only True Light**_

_Love...A special feeling. Only when you truly find love will your life then open up and reveal thing's you never known about yourself. The world will become brighter and everything will better. Love...Is The Only True Light in your life as it open's your eyes to new feelings, emotions, family._

"What are you reading there Natsumi?" asked Chizuru.

Natsumi yelped out with suspence, the book juggled around in her hands before she finally caught it and placed it in her lap.

"Uh! It was nothing!" replied Natsumi.

"Your hiding something, arn't you?" smiled Chizuru.

"Ehhh! N-No!"

"I can read you like a book Natsumi, your not fooling me" winked Chizuru.

Natsumi looked down into her lap, she could feel the book vibrate from her legs shaking so much. She looked back up at Chizuru who smiled at her.

"No worries Natsumi, you don't have to show me" whispered Chizuru.

She started to turn around, leaving a nervous Natsumi on her own again. Natsumi started to feel bad, she tried to hide something important from her best friend.

"Ah, Chizuru!" called out Natsumi.

She turned around, still smiling. Natsumi sighed as she slowly slipped the book out of her lap and held it up infront of Chizuru. The first sight of it fascinated her.

"Love Is The Only True Light? I didn't think you read that sort of stuff" noted Chizuru.

"I don't really...it's just, something has made me start to feel strange inside, I thought these book's would give me an idea, at first it was nothing but...now I find them quite interesting" replied Natsumi.

Natsumi watched as Chizuru's smile grew, worrying her deeply.

"I know what that feeling is" smirked Chizuru.

Natsumi started to panic, her heart beats increased.

"Y-You do?".

"Natsumi, your showing feeling's toward's someone" answered Chizuru.

Her face burned red, only supporting Chizuru's statement. She turned her head to the side, trying to hide the embarressment.

"It's nothing to be worried about Natsumi, love is a beautiful moment in your life, you should be glad and proud" comforted Chizuru.

"But...im not even that cute or anything, why would he want to go out with a normal girl like me when there's plenty of other more beautiful women in the school" cried Natsumi.

"What are you talking about? You are very cut if I do say so myself".

Natsumi, who was still glowing red, turned back to Chizuru. They both smiled as Chizuru placed her hand on Natsumi's shoulder.

"Im not going to ask who it is, that would be going to far this early. Keep a slow pace and tell this person your feeling's whenever your ready" informed Chizuru.

"Ch-Chizuru...thank you, I feel so much better now" replied Natsumi.

"Im glad I could help. Oh, I almost forgot, Kotaro will be coming over soon for dinner" informed Chizuru as she started to turn.

Natsumi almost fell off the chair with exitement and grief, as she tried to balance herself, the book fell and landed on the floor near the door.

_"Uh...im so clumsy, I need to be more careful. Speaking of careful, I should listen to Chizuru's advice, if Kotaro will be eating with us, I should stay calm and keep it at a slow pace...but, what if he rejects me? What if it's because im not good enough for him..." _thought Natsumi.

She pulled herself of the chair and swiftly leaned down, reaching for the book. A sudden click was heard and Natsumi looked up. The door squeaked open and Ayaka revealed herself. She didn't expect Natsumi and blankly stared at her.

"Uh? Natsumi, what are you doing on the floor?" asked Ayaka.

She then noticed the book, it wasn't something she would catch Natsumi with.

"Ah! Iincho! I..uh..I-I" stuttered Natsumi.

"Since when do you read those sorts of books?" she asked again.

Natsumi panicked again, who know's how she would react it she learned that she loved someone.

"Eh..I..Uh,uh..I-" Chizuru quickly intervened.

"Sorry about that Ayaka, that's my book. I must have accidently left it on the floor. Natsumi was picking it up for me" lied Chizuru.

Both Natsumi and Ayaka looked at her. Natsumi started to calm down with relief.

"Oh, well, be more careful next time. Leaving item's like that on the floor could cause them to become damaged" noted Ayaka as she shut the door.

"Yes, of course, my apologise" replied Chizuru.

Ayaka walked past Natsumi who was picking up the book. She placed it close to her chest and turned to Chizuru. She smiled and winked at her, letting Natsumi know that she really cared. Chizuru then walked away, starting to prepare the dinner.

"Chizuru...you really are a good friend" whispered Natsumi.

* * *

It was night, Chizuru was almost finished with the food and started to set out the plates. She placed four white plates around the table, which had Ayaka concerned.

"Hey, Chizuru, why are there four plates?" asked Ayaka.

"Whoops, didn't I tell you? Kotaro will be eating with us" answered Chizuru.

Ayaka groaned with annoyance in her voice.

"That boy is nothing but trouble, honestly, he is so rude. I find it hard to believe that he's your brother Natsumi" moaned Ayaka.

Chizuru turned to Natsumi who gave a awkward laugh, Ayaka took note of there reactions. Before she could speak, a loud thump banged against the door.

"That must be him" informed Chizuru.

"What gave it away" joked Ayaka.

The three of them stared between one another, waiting for someone to answer the door.

"Natsumi, your closest, could you let him in while I finish the food?" asked Chizuru.

She flinched with suspence.

"Uh...Y-Yes, ok" replied Natsumi.

Natsumi took her time approching the door, she quitely took her first step, then the next. Eventully she reached the door, Natsumi struggled to lift her arm as the stress was getting to her. Finally her hand slumped on the handle, she quickly pulled hard as swung the door open. Waiting there patiently was Kotaro, hands in his pocket as he had his usual kiddie smirk on his face.

"Yo! Natsumi, how are ya?" Kotaro said cheerfully, he was probably glad to finally get some decent food.

"Ah! Kotaro! I-Im fine...".

They both stood there, Natsumi couldn't help but turn a rose red colour. Kotaro took notice of her reactions.

"Uh, you ok, Natsumi?" asked Kotaro.

She started to twitch, her heart beats could be heard thumping around in her head.

"Y-Yes!" panicked Natsumi.

She quickly backed away, allowing Kotaro to enter.

"Hey, is that old lady he- Ohhh there she is" joked Kotaro.

"Be quite you disrespectful brat!" growled Ayaka.

"Who let the animal out of it's caged" chuckled Kotaro.

"Hey, You shouldn't talk to women like that" argued Ayaka.

Out of nowhere, Chizuru appeared. She had a horrific expression on her face that could scare almost anyone.

"No more!" said Chizuru.

No one knew how she could do it, but there was something special about Chizuru that could scare just about anyone. Kotaro quickly yelped behind Natsumi and Ayaka stayed silent. Her expressions then changed to an innocent smile.

"Dinner's ready" notified Chizuru.

Everyone sat around the table, Natsumi was forced to sit next to Kotaro thanks to Ayaka and Chizuru taking up the other seats. Kotaro immediantly started to eat like a child would, food would be all over his face, although Natsumi coudn't blame him, he was half dog.

_"He eats like a child, he acts like a child and yet...I still feel something for him. Even so, he's still only ten, why would he fall for a girl like me...im not beatiful, I have nothing intersting in my life, I don't even have large breast, im just wasting my time..." _thought Natsumi.

She didn't realise it, but her eyes were consentrated on nothing but Kotaro. He looked up and noticed her staring at him.

"Uh...sorry, I guess I am being abit rude, eating like this infront of two attractive girls and an old lady" smiled Kotaro.

Ayaka immediantly responded.

"Im not that old you stupid brat!" growled Ayaka.

_"Did he say I was attractive? No...no he must have meant something else" _thought Natsumi.

* * *

Everybody was asleep now, except Natsumi. She was having trouble getting to sleep. The room was relatively quite, apart from Kotaro who was snoring like mad. That wasn't keeping her awake though, it was the conversation she had with Chizuru earlier.

_"Love...could it really be love? I mean Kotaro's sweet and..."_

She turned her attention to Kotaro who was slumped across the sofa, his head was hanging over the side, Natsumi giggled.

_"And funny...but he's too young. Although he acts like an adult every now and then...I just don't know. Even if I do tell him how I feel, will he understand? How will he react...knowing a plain girl like me likes him. I don't think I can do it, I mean...what if he says no? I will be heart broken and it will strain my friendship with him. I should just keep it too myself, it would be better that way. No...no I can't, if I keep it bottled up inside me then it will just keep bothering me. I need help, I need more advice...who could I ask..." _wondered Natsumi.

She continued to think, slowly drifting off to sleep with a happy thought in her mind, knowing who she can ask for help. She then started to dream about her and Kotaro, it was the one place where should could get everything she wanted without hesitation.

* * *

**Here we go! Chapter 1 of my newest story. 'Love Is The Only True Light'. This story will be about Kotaro and Natsumi's love life, as requested from the poll I made voting which couple I should write about. Between NegiXNodoka, SetsunaXKonoka and KotaroXNatsumi, KotaroXNatsumi got the most votes. I hope you enjoy the first chapter, hopefully my next few chapters will be longer.**

**Any Reviews will be appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Update: I have made a new poll on my profile! Decide which 3 character's go with Negi in my next story! Any votes will be appreciated**


	2. A Date?

**I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

Natsumi opened her eye's expecting to see Chizuru already up. Instead, Kotaro's face was a few inches away from hers. His head was tilting to the side as if to ask why she wasn't up yet. Natsumi quickly gasped with shock, it wasn't everyday the person you loved was inches away from your exposed face.

"Yo, Natsumi. Do you have any idea where Chizuru or Ayaka are?" asked Kotaro.

She rubbed her eyes, wiping any sleep off. She always wondered why that stuff appeared. Now that she wasn't as doozy as before, she could see Kotaro alot better. His hair was a mess and his eyes were still half asleep, indicating that he had only just woken up aswell.

"Mmm...Uh, Kotaro...what time is it?" replied Natsumi.

"10:30"

"Whaa? That's the longest I have ever slept! Usually Chizuru wakes me up early...where is Chizuru?".

"That's what im asking you, I woke up and neither Chizuru and Ayaka were in there beds".

"Thats strange...maybe she left a note" said Natsumi.

She dragged outself out of the bed, just as she stood, she started to stagger around and become unbalanced.

_"How much sleep did I get..."._

Her image went fuzzy, moments later her feet were trembling around until she started to fall back. Kotaro reacted fast and leaned down, placing his arm around he back and pushing her back up.

"Natsumi, I think you didn't get much sleep..." noted Kotaro.

With his arm still around her, she blushed and turned away, confusing Kotaro.

"Uh, did I do something wrong?" asked Kotaro.

"N-No! It's nothing..." replied Natsumi.

Kotaro, who was still confused, scratched his head. He helped Natsumi back onto the bed and sat besides her.

"I don't want you getting hurt, stay here and i'll see if they left a note" offered Kotaro as he smiled up her.

She didn't think it was possible, but her shade of red grew ever brighter. They both watched one another.

"Wow, your face is red. Are you sick or something?".

"Ahh! N-No! I just...there's something...I uh..." Stuttered Natsumi.

Without warning, Kotaro bumped his head against Natsumi's, feeling her temperature. She quickly responded by letting out a little squel and backing away.

"W-What are you doing?" askd Natsumi.

"I was just checking your temperature, you seem fine. I wonder why your so red...".

"Just check for a note!" shouted Natsumi, she was practically begging him to stop before Natsumi exploded with embarressment and emotions.

"Right, sorry about that" responded Kotaro who sensed something was wrong with her.

He slowly stood up and walked around, allowing Natsumi a moment to herself. She let out a large gasp of relief as her face turned back to normal.

_"That was close...I didn't think I could hold on much longer, other wise I would have told him or ran out of the room. I need to calm myself down when we talk, im making it too obvious, if he wasn't ten then he would have known why I was blushing straight away"._

"Aha! Here we are, Chizuru said that she tried to wake you but after several failed attempts, it was impossible".

Natsumi fell to the floor with grief, she must have been pretty tired to have stayed asleep during Chizuru's wake up call.

"She also said that her and Ayaka decided to go into town, letting us decide what to do".

_"Ehh? Does she know that it's Kotaro I like?"._

"Huh, what do you think she meant by that" asked Kotaro.

"No idea, maybe she wants us to...go out somewhere!".

Natsumi slammed her eyes shut, waiting for Kotaro to reject her.

"Ah, that would be fun! I would love to spend time with you" smiled Kotaro.

She slowly opened one eye, unable to believe that Kotaro actully accepted her offer.

"R-really?" stuttered Natsumi.

"Sure, I have actully wanted to go out with you for a while now, we hardly know each other" answered Kotaro.

"Y-You did?".

"Yep, where would you like to go?".

"Well..uh, I don't really know".

"Hmm, we could just go into town like they did, im sure we can find something to do".

_"He's being so...kind, does he know I like him? I mean...he's willingly taking me anywhere I would like without any problems"_.

"Ok! Should we meet somewhere?" Natsumi said joyfully.

"How about by the water fountain, we can walk into town together" suggested Kotaro.

"Y-Yes! Ok! But...can we meet later on? somewhere around 12:30?" asked Natsumi.

"Sure, but why so late?".

Natsumi didn't think Kotaro would ask. The truth was, she wanted to find and meet someone for the advice she needed. Now she had to think of a story Kotaro would believe.

"I uh...It's a girl thing, you know. I want to wear the right thing's for our dat- Ah...our day out" explained Natsumi.

_"Was I about to say date? Keep it at a slow pace! I don't want to scare the cute boy...I mean, Kotaro!"._

Her mind wondered off as Kotaro was left there to wonder what she meant by the right things to wear.

"Uhh...right things to wear? You look great in anything if you ask me" complimented Kotaro.

Natsumi immediantly noticed the compliment and started to blush again.

_"He thinks I look good in whatever I wear...No, that still doesn't mean im not a normal girl. I need to show him what I can do"._

"Ok, thanks! I'll see you later then!" panicked Natsumi as she caught Kotaro by suprise. She started to pushed him across the floor and somehow managed to get him out the room. The door slammed in his face, leaving Kotaro to be very confused.

"Uh? Wow, I never realised how strong she was" smirked Kotaro.

He placed his hands in his pocket's and walked away, not realising that his hair was still a mess.

Natsumi had her back against the door, her hands kept a firm grip on the handle.

"I can barely keep my nerves around him. The stange feeling keeps getting stronger...I can't keep this up. My heart keeps racing whenever im around him...I must find her and get some advice, then I need to find something to wear. Oh...I hope everything turns out ok" whispered Natsumi.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly, a perfect day for Natsumi. She walked down the long path that led to Library Island, hoping that whoever she wanted to talk to was there. As she walked up to the large doors, she noticed that they were barely open, letting her know that someone was already in there. Although she already expected that. She gently pushed the large door, allowing the light to brighten up the building. She looked around, trying to find someone to talk to. She took a few steps foward. Suddenly Yue popped her head up above the counter.

"Natsumi, you don't usually come around here...is there anything you need?" asked Yue in a blank voice.

"Ah, Yue, im looking for Nodoka" responded Natsumi.

"If I remember right, Nodoka should be down the last lane, sorting out the books" explained Yue.

"Thanks" smiled Natsumi.

Yue watched her walk down the hall, she picked up a nearby juice box and started to quitely suck on the straw. Natsumi walked down the hall, it was so quite that she could hear her footsteps echo throughout the building. It didn't take her long to reach the end. As she turned, Nodoka was quitely standing on a ladder, positioning the books on the right shelf.

"Excuse me Nodoka".

She turned to Natsumi, she hair was covering the top part of her face, Natsumi wondered how she could even see.

"Oh, Natsumi, can I help you?" offered Nodoka.

"I...I need some advice on something, do you mind coming down?" replied Natsumi.

"Hmm? Sure, I was just about to finish".

Nodoka placed the last book on the shelf and carefully climbed down. Natsumi was still nervous about the thought of her and Kotaro going out later. Nodoka approched up to her.

"What advice do you need?" asked Nodoka.

"W-Well...I heard that you told Negi that you uhh...you know. I was just wondering how you did it".

"Eh? Y-You want a-advice from m-me about t-t-that?" stuttered Nodoka.

"It would help so much, there's this...guy, were going out today and tonight I want to tell him how I really feel".

"Oh? B-But why me?".

"You seem to have to much courage and...I need advice on how you were able to do it".

"Uh...well...it's a little complicated. At first I was nervous, I felt like I was going to black out and I was afriad at how he was going to react. Then it just hit me, my friends gave me courage and I wasn't afriad. I took a deep breath to calm me down, I looked at him in the eyes and said those three speical words. After that, I felt like a large weight was lifted of my shoulders. It was a feeling that you can only experiance once you get it off your chest" explained Nodoka.

"Wow, you really are brave Nodoka, but when you say your friends gave you courage, what did you mean?".

"W-Well, I thought of happy memories about them. All the time's they helped me and encouraged me. I also thought of Negi, the time's he made me feel special and happy".

"That's it! Thank you Nodoka!" shouted Natsumi.

She grabbed Nodoka's hands and jumped up and down with joy, Nodoka just blushed with gratitude. Natsumi stopped jumping, she smiled at Nodoka as she stepped back.

"Thanks again! iIll see you around school" smiled Natsumi.

"Ehh? Bye...I guess" whispered Nodoka.

Natsumi raced out of the library, she was exited and full of spirit. Now she was off to the next person, to find the right clothes to wear.

* * *

**Heres chapter 2! I hope your enjoying this story =)**

**Please go onto my profile and vote on the new poll and decide which 3 students Negi should take with him for my next story! **

**Any votes and reviews will be appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Everything Is Going According To Plan!

**I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

Natsumi happily walked with joy, she hadn't felt this way in a while. Although Nodoka had given her good advice, the next person she was going to was alot harder to deal with. She's been known to be an expert at cosplay outfits and perhapes she could make Natsumi look like a princess. Atleast, that's what Natsumi wanted, who knows how Kotaro would feel, maybe he would be consentrated more on the dress than Natsumi. It gave her alot to think about, would a 10 year old boy really be bothered by what she wore? Before Natsumi could think about it properly, she reached the door.

_"No going back now..."._

She raised her arm with suspence, knocking three times and taking a step back. A faint squel was heard behind the door before someone replied to her knocks.

"Who is it?".

"Ah, it's me, Natsumi".

She could hear mumbling behind the door, obviously she wasn't happy to hear her voice.

"What do you want?" growled the voice.

"Uh, I need your help with something".

"Jees...why does everyone bother me during my...just hang on a second".

Natsumi did wait, not just for seconds, minutes. She could hear all sorts of things behind the door, zips being undone, keyboards being smashed upon by fast fingers. Finally she heard the door unlock and open with negative energy in the air.

"Make this quick..." ordered Chisame.

Natsumi stayed silent for a moment, Chisame was pretty scary when it came to bothering her. There was something about her eyes that made Natsumi hesitate to answer.

"Stop wasting my time..." sighed Chisame.

She started to close the door, Natsumi quickly panicked and stumped her foot in the doorway. The door poked at her foot and staggered back, leaving Chisame to become agitated.

"Wait! Chisame...I need to ask you something" said Natsumi.

Chisame slowly opened the door again, glaring at Natsumi.

"What? What could I possibly help you with?" replied Chisame.

"Well...im going out with this boy soon and...I know that your good with outfits, can you help me pick something out?" asked Natsumi.

She already knew what Chisame was going to say.

"Please tell me this is a joke, you want me to help you pick what to wear to a stupid date?".

"Uh...yes".

Chisame gave her an awkward stare, making Natsumi feel uncomfortable. She could feel the cool breeze coming from Chisame's room which made her shiver.

"Ok...i'll just leave" whispered Natsumi.

She started to turn, feeling disappointed.

"Hang on..." replied Chisame.

Natsumi's disappointment turned to fascination, was Chisame really going to help her?

"Why are you asking me again?".

"Everybody knows your good with outfits and clothes ever since that cosplay competition back at the festival, I figured you could help me".

"Guh...ever since that competition I have had nothing but trouble from all of you".

Chisame then paused, it was the first time anyone had actully come to her for help, should she really reject the cry for help?

They both watched one another, waiting for there next move.

"Fine...I suppose I can at least try and help you, hurry up and get in here..." ordered Chisame.

Natsumi smiled and walked into the room, leaving Chisame to close the door.

"So, what sort of thing's are you looking for?" Chisame immediantly asked.

"Uh...well...im not really sure".

"Hmph, thats smart, coming for help and you don't even know what you want".

"S-Sorry".

Chisame sighed with frustration, she brushed herself past Natsumi and approched a closet. Natsumi's eyes opened wide as Chisame swung the cupboards open, revealing long and bright dresses.

"Considering our size difference, you'll have to bear with me" noted Chisame.

She reached into the closet, pushing the dresses across and trying to find the right thing for Natsumi. Eventully she pulled out a long black silky dress.

"I can see you in this, it matches you, try it on" said Chisame as she threw the dress over to her.

"Uh...is there anywhere I can change?" asked Natsumi.

"Why? It's just us two, don't be so fidgetive and change there" growled Chisame.

Natsumi started to flinch with worry. Sure, it was just them two, but she wasn't use to changing infront of people she hardly made contact with. She turned her back to Chisame, hoping not to offend her in anyway. She heard Chisame make a "Tsk" noise as she looked down at the dress.

_"Maybe a dress is abit too much, were only going into town" _thought Natsumi.

Chisame started to pace back and forth, she was patient, but not that patient. Natsumi placed the dress to one side and started to undress. She nervously undone the first button on her shirt, then the next two.

"So, where are you and this boy going?" Chisame unexpectedly asked.

Natsumi turned her head to the side, suprised that Chisame was interested.

"Were going into the town for the day" replied Natsumi.

She leaned over and started to pull the shirt off, slowly revealing her snow white skin.

_"Hmm...I never really noticed how white Natsumi's skin is, it's actully quite beautiful" _thought Chisame.

"Hmph, wouldn't you rather wear casuel clothing than a dress if your walking into a town?" questioned Chisame.

Natsumi turned to Chisame, her arms were crossed over one another as they covered her chest.

"I was thinking the same thing just now" nervously smiled Natsumi.

Chisame found it annoying that Natsumi was always afriad of her own looks and tried to hide them, maybe she could talk some sense into her?

"Natsumi...why do you put yourself down like that?" asked Chisame.

Natsumi raised her eyebrows with confusion.

"What do you mean?" replied Natsumi.

"Look at yourself now, your covering up your chest and your bra is still on, are you afriad on what i'll think?".

Natsumi stayed silent, she looked down at her chest and back up to Chisame.

"N-Not just you...everyone" whispered Natsumi.

"But why?".

"Isn't it obvious? Out of the whole class, im the normal one. I not cute or beautiful, I have no good skills like Makie or Setsuna...I don't even have large breast. There's nothing special about me and thats why I hate myself, I don't want the others to know me as 'That normal girl', but theres nothing about me that makes me different. I don't even know why im doing this, I thought this boy might like me but now that I think about it, it was a stupid idea. I should have just stayed at home and not bother with this" explained Natsumi.

Chisame could see the disappointment and sadness in her eyes, she walked up to her and grabbed her wrists.

"Look, I don't know why you think all that, because if you ask me, there is alot of special things about you. If you need help pointing them out then so be it. First of all, your honest. People respect honest people and prefer them. Secondly, your skin. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror before? Your skin is a beautiful snow white colour, right now I can feel how smooth it is. Also, what's all this about you not being cute or beautiful. The way you express your feelings and emotions is cute and you certainly are beautiful, ask anyone and you will get a reply just like mine" comforted Chisame.

Natsumi looked at her face, Chisame meant every last word. She could feel tears creeping there way into her eye but she managed to keep them from falling.

"Now, do I have to force you to lower these arms or do you realise the truth?" questioned Chisame.

Natsumi hesitated for a moment, Chisame could feel her arms slowly lower. Halfway down she released her grip of her wrists and allowed Natsumi to place her arms down by her side.

"Coming from you, that really means something" smiled Natsumi.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" growled Chisame.

"Uhh! Nothing, forget I said that" chuckled Natsumi, the tears were still in here eyes.

"Hmph, just hurry up and get that dress on" smirked Chisame.

She took a few steps back, allowing Natsumi to continue changing without any problems. Natsumi proceeded to take off her skirt, exposing more of her. She attempted not to cover herself up this time but instead blushed with worries and concern. With only her bra and underwear on, the air conditioned room made her shiver.

"C-Could you t-turn the air c-condition o-off?" requested Natsumi. She frantically rubbed her skin up and down, trying to create warmth.

"Your fine, just put the dress on and you wont feel cold anymore" replied Chisame.

Still shivering, she picked up the dress. Her hands were shaking like crazy and she could barely keep hold of it. It took her a little while but she finally managed to get herself dressed into it. Chisame was right about one thing, it did match her. Unfortauntly she was also right about another thing, the dress was far too big for her. Her hands were completly hidden under the soft silk and alot of the bottom part of the dress slumped over her feet.

"Well...I think you should just stick with casuel clothing" noted Chisame.

"Agreed" smiled Natsumi.

She started to change again, allowing Chisame to relax knowing that she will be leaving. Although, it was nice having her around, Chisame actully had fun. It was going to feel weird when she left.

"Ok, well...I guess i'll go back to my dorm and pick out some clothes" informed Natsumi.

"Right...I can't believe im about to say this, but this was...kinda fun" said Chisame, she almost choked after saying that.

Chisame opened the door for her, letting Natsumi out. Chisame quickly remembered something.

"Oh, and Natsumi. Breast arn't everything a boy sees in a girl" smiled Chisame.

Natsumi turned and smiled back, giving her an innocent look. The door then shut, allowing her to continue walking.

* * *

She made her way back to the dorm, passing many friends and being forced to stop and talk to them.

_"At this rate, im going to be late!" _thought Natsumi.

She started to pick up the pace, dashing across the pathway that led to her dorm. It was relativly empty which suprised her, usually the area is crowded with people. The fact that she had to meet Kotaro over by the fountain in less than half an hour wasn't helping. Infact, it caused her to panic more, making her stress level to go way up. She rushed past many interesting things that before she would have pointed out, but now all that was on her mind was Kotaro and how she was going to say those three words. Not only that, Nodoka, Chizuru and Chisame also made her feel good, knowing that she has friends willing to sacrifice there time for her because they cared so much. It encouraged her.

_"Wait a minute..."_

She started to remember what Nodoka said.

_"Uh...well...it's a little complicated. At first I was nervous, I felt like I was going to black out and I was afriad at how he was going to react. Then it just hit me, my friends gave me courage and I wasn't afriad. I took a deep breath to calm me down, I looked at him in the eyes and said those three speical words. After that, I felt like a large weight was lifted of my shoulders. It was a feeling that you can only experiance once you get it off your chest"._

_"W-Well, I thought of happy memories about them. All the time's they helped me and encouraged me. I also thought of Negi, the time's he made me feel special and happy"._

"Thats what she meant by encouragement! Im already halfway there!" said Natsumi joyfully.

Finally she reached her room, she was hyped up and felt like she could face anything the came her way. As she opened the door, Natsumi could barely contain her exitement.

_"This is going to work, I know it! We'll be somewhere romantic during night and then i'll tell him"._

Natsumi closed the door, preparing for the day that awaited her.

* * *

It was almost 12:30 and Natsumi knew it. She ran as fast as she could, what kind of example would she be to Kotaro if she was late? Her hand bag dangled around as her arms swung back and forth, trying to increase her speed. The sun wasn't helping either. Sure, it made the day nice but if you were running like Natsumi was, if creates irritating feelings. A drop of sweat fell from her head as the sun continued to beat down. It was as if it was only shining it's rays onto her and her alone.

"Almost there!" shouted Natsumi.

The water fountain was in her view, she sighed with relief when she saw that Kotaro wasn't there yet. Natsumi reached the fountain and immediantly leaned on it for support, she huffed and puffed as she regained her breath. Her legs were aching but she didn't mind, all she had to do now was wait. Natsumi straightened up and started to look around, trying to spot the black haired boy. Crowds of people were everywhere, making hard to spot him. She lifted her arm and looked down at the watch strapped around her wrist.

_"12:31, I knew he wouldn't come, why would anyone come for me?" _

Her smile turned into a frown as she tilted her head down with disappointment. After all that preparations and trouble, she should have known that this would happen from the start. Suddenly a voice called out to her, she recognised the voice and swore it was Kotaro's. She looked up and was suprised when she actully saw Kotaro walking up to her.

"Hey Natsumi! Am I late? Did you have to wait long?" asked Kotaro.

He was still in his same cloths from this morning and his hands were deep in his pockets, but she didn't care, she was just happy to see him.

_"He really showed...maybe he does care"._

"No no, everything's fine. Im just glad you came" smiled Natsumi.

"Why wouldn't I come, I wouldn't have missed this for anything" said Kotaro as he smiled back.

"Ohh, your just saying that" replied Natsumi.

_"I actully replied to a compliment! I didn't blush this time!"_

Kotaro took notice of Natsumi's cloths. She was wearing a pink shirt that had a neatly threaded cross pattern around the edges. It had a small picture of a bunny in the corner aswell. Although it was hot, Natsumi also brought a grey cardigan that covered her shoulders and arms, just in case.

"Hmm, now I see what you mean by the right clothes. You look great!" complimented Kotaro.

This time Natsumi couldn't help but blush, Kotaro was being to kind to her all in one go.

"Hehe, should we get going then?" asked Kotaro.

She noded with happiness, everything was going good so far. Natsumi hoped it stayed that way. They walked into the crowded town, amazed at how many people were there. Kotaro was especially exited, it was the first time he was in the town.

"This place looks great! Theres so much to do!" noted Kotaro.

"You mean...you've never been here before?" asked Natsumi.

"Nah, I always stayed around the school, either talking to the students or training. I had loads of oppertunites to go but why bother going if theres no one to enjoy it with".

_"Thats so...selfless of him"._

Kotaro was really acting like a child now, running around and being facinated by just about anything. Natsumi watched him and giggled, he was cute with his puppy eyes gazing at things at would love to try. His attention turned back to Natsumi.

"Come on! Lets find something to do!" said Kotaro exitedly, he started to pull on Natsumi's arm.

"Ehh!, ok ok! Just don't yank of my arm" joked Natsumi.

_"Hehe, he really is ten"._

"Well, I don't really have any money and I can't allow you to pay. We'll just have to find something thats free" smiled Kotaro, he made that childish face again.

"Don't be a gentleman, I wont mind paying for one or two things..." smiled Natsumi.

"Well...ok, but only the things you want".

_"And now he's an adult, this boy must have split personalities or something" _thought Natsumi, the comment made her giggle.

"Hmm? Whats so funny?" asked Kotaro.

"Ah, nothing...Hey look, over there!" pointed Natsumi.

Kotaro looked to where she pointed, there was an ice cream stand.

"Do you want to get some?" asked Natsumi.

Kotaro grinned.

"Yes please!" replied Kotaro.

Kotaro quickly hopped over there, pressing his face against the glass to see what flavours there were. Natsumi quickly followed, standing at the counter waiting for Kotaro to make his decision.

"Hmmm, I'll just have vanilla".

Natsumi asked for two vanilla ice creams and handed over the money that was asked. She used both hands to grabbed each cone and gently turned to Kotaro.

"Here you go" offered Natsumi.

Kotaro took the cone and smiled.

"Thanks!".

They walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. Just as Natsumi took the first lick, Kotaro was already finished, the sudden dissppearance of it made Natsumi twitch.

"Ehh! Where did it go!" asked Natsumi.

Kotaro had ice cream all around his mouth, he started to lick it off.

"I ate it" responded Kotaro.

"That quick?"

She took note of Kotaro's messy face and reached into her hand bag, pulling out some tissues.

"Hold still for a second".

She held the side of his head and smudged the tissue all around his face. Kotaro made moaning noises to indicate that he wasn't enjoying it. She pulled the tissue away to inspect his face, the only ice cream left was a blob on his nose. The sight forced Natsumi to cover her mouth before she burst out laughing. Kotaro just watched, confused at why she was laughing.

After hours of walking around, looking at things and joking around, it started to get dark. It was just what Natsumi wanted, there was still plenty of people around but that didn't bother her, as long as they were somewhere private and quite, she could tell Kotaro how she felt.

"Kotaro, since it's getting late, d-do you want to go over by the hill and see the moon at it's best? I want...to tell you something" asked Natsumi, her heart started to race again.

"Hmm? The hill? I guess so" replied Kotaro.

The hill was on the other side of the town so they still had a while to walk. Everything was still going right for her, Natsumi felt like she was on top of the world. Just as they took there first few steps, rain drops started to fall.

"Oh, its raining. That wont stop us though" smirked Kotaro.

_"No...of course not" _thought Natsumi.

Natsumi kept her sight on Kotaro, nothing seemed to bother him. The comment made her admire him more, it showed that he would do anything to make her happy. Because she kept her sight on him, Natsumi didn't consentrate on what or where she was walking. At that moment, she accidently tripped over her own feet and landed flat on the ground.

"Natsumi! Are you ok!" panicked Kotaro.

He leaned down to check on her. Natsumi struggled to push herself up, as she leaned on one knee, she saw Kotaro with a suprised look.

"Oh...".

She looked down, mud and dirt stained the front of her shirt. Her sight changed to a nearby puddle that reflected her face, she noticed that it had been splattered with mud aswell. Suddenly, laughter could be heard around them. She looked around and watched people laugh at her, at the bad luck she had just recieved. The rain continued to fall as it pounded against her head. Everything good that had happened to her was now taken away from her in less than a minute. Tears came to Natsumi's eyes as she turned to Kotaro.

"I knew this was too good to be true. Im sorry Kotaro!" sobbed Natsumi.

Without warning, Natsumi started to run through the crowd of people that were still laughing at her. Kotaro stood back up.

"Natsumi! Wait!" shouted Kotaro.

He took a few steps foward before clenching his fists.

"STOP LAUGHING AT HER!" growled Kotaro.

His voice echoed through the area, creating silence as the crowd stared at him.

"You should all be very proud! Making a teenage girl who just wanted to have fun cry!" shouted Kotaro.

He started to run through the crowds, bashing past the people without a care. All he wants to do now was find Natsumi, it was hard though, she managed to get a head start and there were so many places she could have gone to hide. He stopped to a halt and raised his ears. Kotaro closed his eyes to consentrate, trying to hear Natsumi's cries. The more he tried, the quiter everything around him went. It was now silent for Kotaro, he slowly turned his head, trying to locate Natsumi's voice. It then hit him like a train, the sound of crying wasn't to far away.

"I have to hurry" whispered Kotaro.

Natsumi took a quick turn into a dark alleyway, she didn't care if it looked scary or not, she just didn't care. She ran halfway down and then slumped herself against the wall, sliding down it until she hit the floor. Her head was buried in her knees as she covered the top of her head with her arms. Natsumi let out loud weaps and the tears continued to fall.

"I knew it! Why would he go out with me now! I humiliated myself infront of him and ran...He will never want to know how I feel!" cried Natsumi.

As she continued to cry, footsteps could be heard coming her way. She ignored them, still hiding her head. The footsteps grew louder and she could feel them stop infront of her.

"Natsumi..." whispered a voice.

At first, she didn't look up. But then she did, slowly tilting her head up. She bit her lip as Kotaro stood over her, looking guilty. He leaned down to be face to face with her.

"I hope im not interrupting anything..." smiled Kotaro.

Natsumi sniffed hard, trying to control herself.

"K-Kotaro...I didn't want it to end like that, I didn't want you to see me like this" sobbed Natsumi.

Kotaro gently placed his hand on Natsumi's cheek.

"My turn" smirked Kotaro.

He spread his thumb across her face, wiping the mud and tears away. Before he finished, Natsumi started to cry again, this time burrying her face into his shoulder and grabbing his black jacket tight. Kotaro didn't expect Natsumi to do that, he raised his palms and looked at them, trying to decide on what to do next. He place one palm on the back of her head and the other around her waist. The heart warming moment made Kotaro feel something for Natsumi.

_"Poor girl...I should finish the day the way she wanted it, by going up the hill and watch the moon"._

"I don't suppose you still want to go to the hill? You said you wanted to tell me something" offered Kotaro.

Natsumi looked up at him, now she was the one with the puppy eyes, thanks to the tears.

"I don't think I can tell you now...not while I look and feel like this" whispered Natsumi.

"If it helps...you still look pretty and I don't think any different of you" comforted Kotaro.

"Uh...Kotaro...t-thank you".

Suddenly a voice was heard.

"Aww, isn't that sweet" said the voice sarcastically.

They both turned and watched a short man approch them. He had long stringy hair and his clothes were torn. He also had a crazed look in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, I just want that bag on that girls arm" grinned the man.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife.

"What are you waiting for? Give me the bag or you'll both be in the hospital!" growled the man.

Kotaro stared at the man with anger.

"I don't like being threatened...I also don't like it when pathetic cowards like you try to steal from beautiful women" replied Kotaro, his teeth started to show.

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it?".

"Because my friend heres, i'll give you one chance to back away and leave".

"Kid, you must be stupid or something, Im the one with the knife, now give me that bag!".

"You don't touch her".

"Trying to be a tough guy? Fine, i'll correct your mistake".

The man walked closer to Kotaro, forcing him to react. He gently pulled Natsumi behind him and raised his fists.

"You were giving a chance, now it's time you learned your lesson" whispered Kotaro.

The man yelled out as he jumped at Kotaro, he swung the knife but Kotaro easily ducked and punched the man in the stomach. The man coughed up spit as he dropped the knife and backed away, holding his stomach in pain. Kotaro watched him fall back and hit the ground. He picked up the knife and snapped it in two, making sure it was unusable. Kotaro turned to Natsumi who was stunned at how Kotaro managed to do that.

"T-That was amazing" stuttered Natsumi.

"I wasn't going to let him hurt you, I hope this doesn't change your opionion of me" replied Kotaro.

_"No...infact it makes me think even more of you..."_

"Shall we go to the hill then?" asked Kotaro as he held out his hand.

Natsumi grabbed his hands with hers and they made there way out of the alleyway. It wasn't how she expected her day, but everything was still going right for her.

* * *

**Heres chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Don't forget to go onto my profile and vote on my new poll! Decide which three characters should go with Negi in my next story!**

**Any reviews and votes will be appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Kiss

**I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

Hand in hand, they both walked back down the street. Since it was raining, most of the crowd were walking in the oppisite direction, passing Natsumi and Kotaro as they stared at them. Natsumi recognised some of the faces, being the ones that laughed at her. She tilted her head down, trying to hide her humiliation from them. Kotaro gave them all dirty looks, trying to send them a message saying "Say anything and your dead". He turned his attention to Natsumi who was still looking down, trying to forget. The stains on her shirt were very visable and her face was still partially covered in mud. He couldn't tell if the drops on her face were tears or rain, either way it upset him, seeing Natsumi like this. Her hands were rubbing together as they steadily shook, trying to keep herself warm.

_"Her clothes are wet, she must be freezing" _thought Kotaro.

"Hang on" said Kotaro.

They both stopped and Kotaro released his grip of her hand. He rustled around until his jacket was loose, allowing him to slip out of the sleeves and pull the black jacket off him.

"Here".

He pulled the jacket over her shoulders, covering her back. He waited for her to accept the offer.

"Are...are you sure?" hesitated Natsumi.

"Go ahead, you need it more than me" replied Kotaro.

She gazed at him, admiring everything about him. Her arms lifted and slid there way into the sleeve's entrance. She could feel the warmth take over as her hands popped out, letting Kotaro let go of the jacket.

"It matches you" winked Kotaro.

She blushed, but she didn't expect what Kotaro was about to do next. He placed his arm over her shoulder and around her neck, pulling her closer. Natsumi didn't know how to respond, she hesitated as her eyes moved back and forth frantically. Eventully she tilted her head to the side, leaning it against his shoulder.

_"I can't believe were this close...it's like he knows I have feelings towards him. Or maybe...he has feelings for me?" _wondered Natsumi.

She slightly turned her head, seeing Kotaro in the corner of her eye.

"Kotaro...do you...Uh, what do you think of me?" asked Natsumi nervously.

The question caught Kotaro of guard.

"Hmm? Where did that come from?" replied Kotaro.

"I just want to know...it's another girl thing".

"Well, your smart and funny".

He then paused, making Natsumi worry.

_"So, he was just saying those other things before to be kind, I can't bla-"_

"And your very pretty, beautiful in fact. I may be ten but I know pretty when I see it" Kotaro said suddenly.

Natsumi was suprised by Kotaro's answer, maybe he really does have feelings for her.

"Your the most beautiful girl I have seen today, and I have seen alot of girls, trust me" chuckled Kotaro.

Natsumi couldn't control herself much longer, her emotions were going through the roof as her face burned red.

_"I need to tell him, I can't take it any longer!"._

"Ah, there's the hill" notified Kotaro.

Natsumi didn't realise how far they went, the small talk must have kept her amused.

"It's going to be pretty hard to climb that, the rain has made the mud wet and slippery" noted Kotaro.

Kotaro then smiled, not just any smile, a smile that showed Natsumi that he had a special plan. He turned to her as half of his mouth opened, revealing his teeth. Before Natsumi could do anything, Kotaro leaned down and grabbed her leg, sweeping her off her feet.

"Hehe, I can't let you get dirty again by falling now, can I?" smirked Kotaro.

Natsumi started to stutter with exitement, she couldn't believe that Kotaro was being so generous to her, willing to get himself dirty to keep her from falling again.

_"The feeling, it's going crazy, my heart is beating like mad...I need to tell him, I can't wait!"._

She started to squel, forcing her words to stay in, just a little longer. As Kotaro climbed the hill, he could feel himself slipping on the mud. Each step he took, the mud would slide him half a step back. At moment's he thought he really was going to fall, but that didn't stop him. His determination for Natsumi kept him going. He slowly but carefuly reached the top. Kotaro lowered himself and allowed Natsumi to get back to her feet. He then slumped to the ground, panting. His head was tilted down as Natsumi started to speak.

"Thank you Kotaro" whispered Natsumi.

His breathing slowed down, just as he looked up to reply, his eyes were met with the most beautiful and heart warming thing he had ever seen. Natsumi stood there with her hands connected together infront of her chest. Behind her, the moon was large and bright, reflecting Natsumi's beauty where ever he looked. The wind grew stronger and caused the rain to blow side ways, creating a pattern that made the sight even more memorable. Kotaro's mouth opened wide with shock, Natsumi then smiled, making the sight perfect.

"You were right, the sight is beautiful" smiled Kotaro.

Natsumi moved to one side and turned to the moon, hoping to enjoy it with Kotaro.

"I wasn't talking about the moon" whispered Kotaro.

Natsumi blinked with suspense, she slowly turned her head to Kotaro. They both watched one another, acting differently.

"Y-You mean...me?" stuttered Natsumi.

Kotaro gently noded, he patted the ground next to him, asking Natsumi to sit. She hesitated at first, but eventully joined him.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" asked Kotaro.

_"This is it, Just follow Nodoka's advice, tell him...tell him!"._

She started to remember, all the times her friends helped her, all the times she enjoyed with Kotaro.

_"Chizuru...Chisame...Nodoka, everyone...give me courage. I beg of you"._

Her mouth opened.

"Kotaro...I...I-I uh...I".

_"It's not working? I was desperate to tell him a few seconds ago, now it wont come out!"._

Without warning, Natsumi felt a warm feeling on her hand. She looked down and noticed Kotaro's hand on top of hers, that one feeling that she had been feeling all this time then dispersed around her body, giving her a tingly feeling.

"Kotaro...I...I love you" revealed Natsumi. There was a soft and gentle tone in her voice.

Kotaro blankly stared at her, repreatedly blinking.

"Y-You...love me?" stuttered Kotaro.

Natsumi immediatly took his response as a rejection, her legs lifted up and she quickly turned, about to run. Just as she took the first step, she felt Kotaro grab her wrist, stopping her from running.

"Wait..." whispered Kotaro.

She didn't turn back. Her head tilted down as tears silently ran down her cheeks.

"I uh...I don't know what to say. This is a first for me" said Kotaro.

Kotaro sighed with grief.

"Im glad you feel that way about me Natsumi".

_"Here it comes...the rejection I was too blind to see coming" _thought Natsumi.

"Because I feel the same way..."

Natsumi quitely gasped, she turned back to Kotaro who was still holding her wrist.

"W-what did y-you s-say?" stuttered Natsumi, she wanted to hear it again, just incase her mind was playing games with her.

"I feel the same way. When I saw you in the alleyway, I started to get this feeling. At first I didn't know what it was. Then, when I saw you on the hill, that feeling grew into something big. I can't believe it took me all this time to realise that I...love you too" responded Kotaro.

Natsumi bent down and bit her lip. The moonlight shined onto them, making there eyes glow with purity. The atmosphere around them changed, creating a romantic feeling as the rain started to slow down and gleem bright, glistening in the air. There eyes met and gracefully twinkled. Both there faces burned red, they started to feel weak as there heads started to roam closer. Kotaro's grip on Natsumi's wrist softened as he slowly ran his hand down onto hers, connecting. Natsumi raised her other hand, running it through his hair before positioning it on his neck. They both couldn't help but pull one another closer. They could feel there warm air that they breathed whistle past each other. Just as they closed there eyes, there foreheads gently touched, making there heads tilt upwards. There soft lips pressed against each other, slowly becoming wet with saliva. The special feeling in both of them exchanged, creating new emotions, memories and feelings for them. It made them feel good inside, letting them know that the kiss was a success. Slowly, there lips disconnected and they pulled there heads away. Natsumi placed her finger on her lips, gently stroking them while Kotaro rubbing the back of his head.

"Im so happy..." whispered Natsumi.

Kotaro then smiled, he was glad that the kiss happened.

"So am I" replied Kotaro.

They both stood up, still hand in hand.

"This is going to be hard to explain to the others since...ya know, were pretending to be brother an sister" noted Kotaro.

Natsumi curled her arms around Kotaro and leaned on his shoulder.

"Let's not tell them yet, not today...This is our moment" whispered Natsumi.

Kotaro closed his eyes and smirked, accepting Natsumi's life into his and hugging her back.

The world was brighter in her eyes now, she learned new things about herself and was proud. Love Was The Only True Light, and it opened her heart to a new life, a memory and hopefully a new future.

* * *

**Heres the forth and final chapter for this story. I know it seems short but I couldn't think of much else to continue this story =P**

**Tell me what you thought of the story in a review if you make one please!**

**Please vote in my new poll on my profile deciding which three characters go with Negi in my next story!**

**Any reviews and votes will be appricated!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
